wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wolves of the Beyond (series)/@comment-24381487-20140201211620
Okay here's the preview: The year is 1963. On Janurary 1st 1963 a fox mother and her mate Linnaird have a pup. "He has no deformities said the she-fox. "He's just pefect said Linnaird. "What should we call him? "I don't know what do you think dear? The she-fox asked. " How about a name that starts with the letter s? Linnaird sugested. "Hmm let me think. The she -fox thought. Then she finally had a good name. "Shakespeare. We"ll call him Shakespeare. "Shakespeare is the pefect name! It's a beautiful name! Linnaird said. So little by little Shakespeare grows. He likes to be carried by the scuff of his neck. His parents always leave the den and bring food back for him. He then starts to talk. He also likes play with then sometimes. On ocasion Shakespeare leaves the den to walk with his parents. When He gets tired Shakespeare says "Mum I'm tired. I don't want to walk anymore. His mother says "Want me to carry you? "Yes please carry me. So with that his mother picks him up by the scuff of his neck and carries him back to the den. One spring moring in April Shakespeare's parents leave the den to look for some food. Shakespeare waits patinetly for them to return. They find a deer and try to catch it but the deer escapes. They find a moose but it outruns them. It is now afternoon and they still haven't come back. In his mind Shakespeare says: something must of happened to them. I don't want to wait anymore. I have to go find them. Then he leaves the den to start looking for them. Finally they kill an elk and drag it back to the den. In a bush Skakespeare sees his parents draging the elk and in his mind says: Good there are fine. I should go back to the den now that I know the're okay. Before he can go back to the den Shakespeare sees two wolverines. They were also looking for food.One of them sees Shakespeare parents and whispers "Lets get them. " I argree said the other wolverine. The larger wolverine attacks and kills Shakespeare's mother. Seeing this Linnaird punches his mate's murderer. The other wolverine sneaks up behind Linnaird and bites his neck, cuting his vital atery and killing him. Shakespeare is horrorfied after seeing his parents get killed. Sad and scared he hides in the bush. Four wolves appear and kill the two wolverines and they start to eat their meat. The wolves sense that something else is there. Then the wolves notice Shakespeare hiding in the bush. "Let's kill it said one of them. At first they wanted to kill the fox pup but then for some reason they stopped. " Guys stop said one of the wolves. "Maybe shoulden't kill him. "Why not? said one of the other wolves."Because we can't kill a defendless animal. An animal that we could easily kill. That's wrong. We're not like that. "Then what do we do? said another wolf. They noticed Shakespeares dead parents. "Oh my god these two wolverines that we just killed killed his parents. He's orpahn now. Let's adopt him. Come out of that bush little one. Shakespeare was still afaid and refused to come out of the bush. "He's still scared one wolf said. It's alright come out. We won't harm you we promise. In his mind Shakespeare said: I don't if should trust them. They might be playing a trick on me. After a few minutes he finally came out of the bush. "We will take you take you with us. One of the wolves picked Shakespeare up by the scuff of his neck and they took him to Ducan Macduncan the cheiftain. Duncan said "Where you guys been, why are you late? "Sir we have something to show you. "What is it? "It's a fox pup. A fox pup? Duncan was surpirzed. "We found him. We want to adopt him. We saw his parents dead. Were there any other foxes in the area? "No sir. "Okay he can stay the chieftain said. "Duncan You will not live for much longer. You're getting older. Maybe he could be the new chieftain and leader of all the wolves of the beyond. Maybe but first I want to test him. When he is the right age I will give 3 tests. If he pefects them he can the leader. What is your name fox pup? he asked. "My name is Shakespeare. Okay you guys raise him. Good night. 20 years years later Shakespeare is now a adult. He is now 20 years old. It is now 1983. Shakespeare is getting ready for his first test. He perfected the 1st test and the 2nd test. "Okay Shakspeare Duncan said this is your 3rd and final test. Tommorow you have to beat me in a match. If you win you become the leader and good luck! The next day Shakespaere defeated Duncan. "Congralulations Shakespeare Ducan said you have proven yourself worthy. You are the leader now. Shakespeare could not belive it. "Thank you sir! he said as he celebrated his victory. That same year Faolan was born. The following year Faolan came to the beyond. "Shakespeare we belive we have a wolf with the foaming mouth disease. "Do not kill him Shakespeare said. Bring him to me! I knew that another wolf would come. There are 3 more wolves coming to form the 5 main protaganists. He does not have the foaming mouth disease! How do you know? "Because I can sense things now go bring him to me! Yes sir! Who are you wolf? Shakespeare asked. "I am Faolan. I am a malcahd. "Faolan you are now the the 2nd main protagnist. 3 more wolves will come to the beyond soon. In 1965 a evil wolf named Vader created a wolf he called Starkiller. "Starkiller you are my appentice. I am your master Vader said. I will leave you here for 13 days without food or water. If you survive you have 1 more test. See you after 13 days. When Vader came back he was surpirzed that Starkiller was still alive. "You're alive Vader said. "The force gives me all I need Starkiller repiled. Vader created Starkiller as a 46 year old. Starkiller will always be a 46 year old. Vader said " Starkiller use your lightsabers to fight these wolf robots. It is a training exersize. I want to see how strong you are. Starkiller easily destroyed the wolf robots. "There is only one left Vader said. Starkiller saw a wolf who is his love intrest Juno. It was actullay just a robot wolf. "Strike her down Vader ordered. "I can't! Starkiller said. Then it is as i feared. Using his red lightsaber Vader struck down the the Juno robot. "Why is this happening to me? Starkiller asked his master. "Starkiller I created clones of you to see if they would work but they did not. I thought you would be the first sucess... but it seems you are to suffer the same fate. Starkiller saw Vader ignite his lightsaber. "What will you do with me? Starkiller asked. In his mind Starkiller had a vison. In his vision Vader killed Starkiller. Now Starkiller knew that Vader was going to kill him. Before Vader could kill Starkiller, Starkiller used force lighting against his former master. Vader blocked the force lighting with his lightsaber. Starkiller ran off, got into his starfighter and left the planet Kamino. Starkiller landed on the planet Cato Nemoinda. Starkiller was going rescue a wolf named Kota. Two wolves named Baron and Tarko approced Starkiller. "I thought Vader was coming here said Baron. "The jedi wolf. Where is he? Starkiller asked. "Oh yes he's alive said tarko. Well for the moment. He's been in the arena for 7 days. What are the codes for this sector? Starkiller ignited his red lightsabers. "He wants to rescue Kota! said Baron. "Kill him! Baron orded. Starkiller found Kota in the arena. "Want took you so long?! Kota said. "Sorry I'm late Starkiller ansewred. By the force...I knew you were alive Kota relpied. "Well let's see how long I stay that way. "Send... out the Gorrog! orderd Tarko. But sir are you sure about this? said a nemodian wolf. Baron said "open the gorog gate...NOW!!! "Starkiller I'm going after Baron and Tarko you deal with the gorog!, said Kota. What the hell is this thing Kota?! I have no idea but it's big! Kota repiled. After killing the gorog Starkiller said "Alright Kota let's get the hell out of here! Kota repiled I argee let's go! Stakiller and Kota landed on planet earth. "Kota there's a place called the beyond That's where I want us to go! It's the peferct place! "What year do you want to go the beyond Starkiller? "1985. In 1985 Starkiller and Kota arrvied in the beyond. "Who are you? Shakespeare asked them. "I"m Starkiller. I'm the actual star wolf. Yeah that's right i'm the real star wolf and this is my mentor and good ally Kota. Say hello Kota. Kota said "hello nice to meet you Shakespeare and Faolan. "Starkiller you are now the 3rd main protagnist 2 more wolves will come. A secret agent wolf named Bond came to the beyond in 1986 1 year later. I'm bond, I'm a secret agent wolf. "Bond you are now the 4th main protagnist. One more wolf will come. I wonder who. A wolf called Alcatraz came to the beyond in 1990. Alcatraz has armour around his body and wears a helmet on his head. "Hello I'm Alcatraz. "Alcatraz you are now the 5th and final main protagnist of the 5 main protagnists. Well what do you think of the preview Indi?